


A girl named Leïa

by plazorr



Series: After the disband [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, no spoiler in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: 4 years after µ's disbandMaki meets a girl, maybe they can become friends?





	A girl named Leïa

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first part for a longer project. I plan to make a full fanfic about how 10 years after their disband, the now adult µ's members plan some vacations together. This project is very big because a lot will happen during those vacations and i never wrote anything like that in the past, especially in english. So, to hone my writing skills, i decided to write some short stories happeneing between the disband and those vacations. There should be a lot of them because i have many ideas for other characters too; i just need the time and motivation to get it done ^^  
> If you think my read on the girls is dark or even mean, don't worry. I didn't create any character trait without reasons, obvious or not ;)  
> But enough talk, i hope you'll enjoy this story :)  
> 26/07/2019 Edit: just some grammatical corrections and visual fixing (end of lines and dialogues) and a new title (i don't like to spoil the content in the title or the tags ;) )

Maki was a student in that university to learn how to become a doctor. After µ's disbanded, more and more people recognized her and her confident sassy side became stronger than ever. Every week, a new boy would come to her saying how his sister was a huge fan, how he saw her singing or dancing and thought she was beautiful. That boy would receive the same answer as all the others that asked her out before and all those that would after him.  
A charming smile, a quick wink and one question.  
"Well then, where will you take me for a drink?"  
Those dates would also all go the same way. A place not too expensive nor too cheap, the guy being nervous about her sexy dress, a room. After that, the fun part.  
But after some time, the guy would become boring in Maki's eyes and she would just leave him. This scenario was going on for a year now and people had a very binary view about her. One part saw her as an easy girl, a bitch or the one that took their boyfriends. The other part saw her as a fevered dream, a few days and nights they thought their body would remember for the rest of their lives. Needless to say, the first part was mostly feminine. As a consequence, Maki didn't have any friend that could compare to µ's at that time. She was still in contact with most of them, but her days at university were only made of studying and her nights of more fun activities.  
Given how the other girls saw her, Maki was quite surprised when a girl came to her one day. She had long dark hair, their color reminded her a bit of Nico's. But hair color was the only thing those girls had in common. The girl in front of Maki was tall, had an honorable bust size and some aura of shyness. She was wearing some casual city clothes that made her boobs appear a bit bigger, a trick Maki actually used sometimes.  
“Excuse me ... Are you Maki Nishikino?” she asked with hesitation  
Maki was about to enter the anatomy classroom  
“Yes, I am. Listen, girl, if your boyfriend left you for me, it means you weren't ...” Maki started her standard answer to those situations, preparing to deflect a punch  
“Oh no, I ...” the girl was more and more hesitant. “My name is Leïa.”  
Maki was a bit startled, this wasn't going like every time before and she didn't really like that.  
“I am here because I was a huge fan of µ's.”  
“Oh, I haven't met one of you guys for, like, forever.” she said with a smile. “Would you like an autograph? or maybe a photo with me?”  
“Actually, if it's ok with you ... would you ... maybe ... Do you want to go eat something with me?”  
A weird feeling went through Maki's head, a kind of intuition. Could this cute girl become her friend here? She was indeed beginning to feel a bit lonely between those walls. She didn't see any harm in accepting Leïa's invitation, she could only win from it as she saw it.  
“Sure, let's meet in the hall C at 17pm if it's ok with you.” she answered with a wink.  
The girl was shining with happiness  
“This is awesome, I’ll be there, thank you so so much.”  
She then left Maki and started skipping to her own classroom. The retired idol smiled at that sight and entered her own classroom.  
At the end of the day, Maki went to hall C and saw Leïa waiting for her. But she was actually surprised to notice that that girl had changed her clothes and was now wearing a very cute black dress. The black-haired girl must have noticed the redhead's inquiring look because she nervously said  
“Ha-ha, someone spilled his coffee on my other clothes and I had to get changed.”  
Maki didn't pay too much attention to that. She had had her lot of spilled coffee, mainly by guys that offered her to go get changed in their room. Sometimes, when she didn't have anything better to do and the guy looked good enough, Maki accepted.  
Maki let Leïa lead the way while she answered her questions about µ's. Of course, Maki didn't tell everything as she wanted the girl to come back to her so they would be friends. If she told too much, the girl would be satisfied and would leave If she didn't tell enough, she would believe Maki didn't want to talk to her and leave. The redhead saw this as a game of balance and she wasn't planning to lose it. Leïa brought her to a restaurant she sometimes went to with her dates. She knew the food was good there, so she concluded that her possible new friend had good tastes. The both of them sat at a table and started to discuss about a lot of subjects.  
Maki learnt that Leïa wasn't from Japan, as her last name suggested. She was actually from the USA and moved in a few years ago because her uncle was becoming even more successful with his hotels and her father came to help him. Leïa wasn't that interested in hotel management and wanted to study to become a doctor. She discovered school idols when she heard about a µ's concert in New York. After that, she searched for more of their songs and videos. She said she instantly loved Maki's voice and look and was very happy when she discovered they were going to the same university. Maki felt like a peacock when she heard that part of her friend's story. She was really enjoying that dinner and thought that her road with Leïa had only begun. She even sincerely laughed with someone not from µ's nor her family and that's not something that usually happens.  
Later that night, they were walking together to Leïa's room at the university. Their rooms were in the same building, but Maki's was on the highest floor. She always said it was fitting for her to be higher than the rest. They were still talking and laughing when they arrived at her door.  
“Leïa, I had a wonderful day with you. I really hope we can see each other again soon.” Maki started.  
Leïa didn't answer and turned to the door and started to look for her keys. Maki didn't like to be the one to have to say that, but she was a bit afraid to lose again someone she liked  
“Do you ... want to be friend with me?”  
The blacked haired girl stayed silent for a few seconds before answering.  
“No, I don't”  
Maki's heart was hurt and she had to fight against her tears. Of course, that girl wouldn't want to be friend with her, who would want to? She was that bitch that had sex with more guys than she could remember. Leïa was probably a girl getting her revenge in the end, but unlike the ones that tried to strangle her or punch her, she tried a more devious approach.  
"What a bitch" Maki thought as she was about to let her anger come out when the girl continued  
“I don't want you to call me ‘friend’”  
And before Maki could react or even understand, Leïa turned away from the door and their lips met.  
Time seemed to stop for Maki. The second before, she was pure anger and frustration and now she felt a kind of weight flying away from her. Her eyes, wide open, were looking at Leïa who had her own eyes closed, savoring the kiss. Maki had never kissed another girl, never even considered it. She just desired men and went for them, as easy as that. And now, the taste of her friend's lipstick was on hers. Her mind was only made of confusion at that moment. Then she felt Leïa's tongue find her way between her lips and regained some conscience. Maki put her hands on the girl's shoulders and pushed her back.  
“Leïa, what the fuck was that?” she said, almost screaming  
“Maki, I’m really sorry, I wasn't planning to do it, I just couldn't resist”  
"I couldn't resist"  
This is an expression Maki often used when thinking again about her boyfriends. Now that she was a bit calmer, she looked at the situation.

Her heart was racing.  
Her eyes were full of tears.  
Her lips tasted strawberry.  
Her hands were sweaty.  
And in front of her, Leïa  
Her eyes were also full of tears.  
She was twitching.  
Overall, her face showed a sweet mix of "I regret what I did" and "I don't regret anything"  
Maki didn't understand anything right now, so she decided to let her instinct take control. She pushed Leïa out of her grasp and she bumped into her door with a small "ouch"  
“Just ... Shut up” Maki said as she rushed to her and kissed her with passion.

This was a refreshing experience compared to the boys she kissed before. Leïa's lips didn't have any beard or mustache (Maki liked the tickles it made) obviously, but her lipstick gave it fruitier feelings. Her body was also softer and curvier, which the new girl-lover appreciated. Maki's tongue explored these new forbidden lands while her hands were opening the door. She felt ready to explore even more forbidden places.  
Maki's lesbian experience with Leïa lasted for 2 weeks. After that, she felt exactly like when she stayed with the same boyfriend for too long. She had thought that the black-haired beauty was a revelation of what she truly wanted, but it wasn't the case. She still felt that emptiness in their relationship, just like it always goes. Even if she enjoyed her girlfriend's body, she missed the male anatomy a bit. She took the decision to break up with Leïa.

Maki then resumed to her usual man-eating routine, but it didn't really feel the same. From time to time, she would still crave for the female parts and she didn't really know how to sate it. The answer came to her in the form of a blonde student. She was ready to defend herself against a rejected girl, but she wasn't there for that reason.  
“You are Maki? Is it true about you and Leïa Ohara?”  
“What are you saying?” she asked in confusion.  
“You had sex with her, I know it.” the girl continued.  
“So what?”  
“Come to my room at 12 and I’ll show you I’m better at those things than her”  
She left a paper with a room number on it and left.

At that moment, Maki realized that boys were not the only ones with their targets on her. Maybe, some girls were wanting to sate her "other urges". She just had to make it known that she was fishing on both sides of the river. And the fishes would come by themselves. A faint smile appeared on the redhead's face.  
She knew people saw her as a bitch or a goddess. Now, she saw them as 2 groups too. The ones she had taken and the ones she had yet to take. And this time, there would be no gender difference between the two groups.  
Maki smiled again.  
She wouldn't be alone anymore.


End file.
